


My Little Stripper (PWP)

by CreepTina



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Stripper Carlton
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepTina/pseuds/CreepTina
Summary: 这对真的很好吃，而且戳我的点在于他俩不像隔壁毒埃一样甜甜蜜蜜闹脾气小情侣，而是跪下来唱征服的关系。控制什么的真的爽。衬衣夹是我非常迷恋的设定，我敢发誓卡总那种一丝不苟人设的肯定天天穿。无脑开车系列
Relationships: Carlton Drake & Riot Symbiote, Carlton Drake/Riot Symbiote
Kudos: 19





	My Little Stripper (PWP)

“像那样，取悦我。”

Carlton不明白为什么会是这样。这明明只是又一次电影之夜——好吧，Riot坚持这是他学习人类文化然后征服这个垃圾星球的途径之一，但他没觉得这有什么自己亲身示范的必要。

“我不会。”科学家有点冷淡的回应了，心脏却控制不住的怦怦乱跳。

“可是我听到了你的心跳加快，而且非常愉悦。”Riot罕见地带着戏谑开口。他已经能很明确的分辨这个小小人类讲的话究竟是真正抗拒还是，某种意义上的，调情。

电视机里那个亚洲男人西装革履，然而做的事情却并没有那么光明。他正在舞台上扭动瘦削的身体，时不时还发出有些奇怪的声音，双腿缠绕着那根冰冷而又色情的银色钢管，仿佛在用身体把它捂热。镜头慢慢下滑，骨节分明的手挑逗的扯开皮带，露出黑色衬衣夹，看起来和那些红灯区妓女的廉价丝袜别无二致。

“做给我看。”Riot再次要求，声音已经低沉起来。那是他发怒的隐隐前兆。

Carlton因为轻微的惧怕而身体僵直——虽然经历了一段时间的相处，他们已经不再那么生疏，他依然很明白Riot的脾气，对方在它自己的星球里是呼风唤雨，说一不二的暴君，他这种弱小而乏味的生命，只有臣服的权利。可他还是打定主意站定不动，并非是要真实反抗这种强大的力量，而只是，他没有做好在Riot面前展现最为可耻而放荡的自己的准备。

“对不起，我做不来，这是，下流的做法。”他收紧下巴，用故作镇定的声音说。

银色的流体从他的背后像冷汗一样渗出。他感到Riot的头出现在他身后，冰冷的舌尖悬于脖颈之上，堪堪舐到那些竖起的汗毛。“你知道你的所有行为，都是会被我控制的。”

Carlton第一次萌生了逃离的想法。

“你逃不掉的。”

银色的流体几乎是在宣布占有的瞬间完全滑进了他的体内。他感到脑中像是有什么东西爆炸了一下，以至于眼前产生了雪花般的空白。几秒钟之后他才回过神来，耳朵又红又热，浑身像是烧起来一样大汗淋漓，小腿非常发软——Riot按下了脑垂体开关，大量喷涌的多巴胺让他在没有任何准备的情况下体验了性高潮。

“这里可以让你非常快乐，对吗？”那个带着一点邪恶的声音响起，“你硬了。”  
他没想过Riot会用这么，超过，的方法。Riot和他的融合能达到什么程度？他曾经在接受对方的时候没有时间思考这个问题，现在他有一点后悔，很明显，Riot可以掌控他的可不止行动。

“你后悔？”哦上帝，这问题听起来不妙，非常不妙。

“我并不是······呜！”科学家没有机会为自己辩解了。现在Riot狂暴在他的衬衫和底裤下流窜，用力压过每一个敏感点。黏液仿佛有了吸附的力量，包围住他的下体狠狠收缩，那一瞬间极度的爽中甚至带了痛。触手在内裤之下拉扯他挺翘的臀瓣并试图往里深入，这让Carlton原本蠢蠢欲动的地方完全翘起。

“猜猜看，这是幻觉，还是真实发生的。”

这些作怪的东西完全把他包裹住了，一切都像是蓄谋已久的强制性爱。小小人类曾误以为自己对性绝缘，然而Riot对他身体的了解已经远胜过他自己。共生体在不停的刺激每一个可能让他尖叫喘息的地方，翻涌上来的快感太急太猛，让Carlton眼前模糊，他抖动嘴唇，试图拼出完整的字眼，然而吮吸鼠蹊部的力度让他只能呜咽出声，“啊啊······对不起······我没······唔唔唔嗯······请不要·······”他全身都在颤抖，平日冷淡禁欲的深褐眼睛里充满了泪水。

“那你现在，可以做给我看了吗。”Riot声音仍然是那么低沉冷漠，甚至还有些轻松地调笑，好像这一切都和他毫无关系。但是挤进Carlton后穴的流体又快又狠，依附在柔软的内壁上疯狂蠕动吮吸，仿佛在为他们的君主接下来的暴行做好最充足的准备。

这真的太超过了。好像浑身的快感神经都被死死操控。科学家艰难的吐息着，仍然不能阻挡那些带着哭腔的尖叫冲出口。他双手紧抓住面前的桌子，努力把自己撑起来，然而无论多么小的动作都会带来Riot更大的反应和更猛烈的进攻，他整个人被无死角的侵犯着，哭叫和祈求都没办法让暴君停止一秒。

“做······我会做······”

他抽噎的站起来，把自己勉强靠在桌沿上。指节捏住衬衫下摆直到发白。抖动的手指解不开那些精细而滑腻的扣子，Riot更加没有耐性，细小的粘液已经扭结成坚硬的触手，在后面粗暴的将他贯穿。Carlton尖叫出声，眼泪夺眶而出，他感觉自己下体已经被使用到没有知觉。可是快感还是铺天盖地的倾倒而来。

“做给我看。”Riot的声音都像是火，把他烫的不停颤抖。他咬住嘴唇拼命点头，美丽的瞳仁涣散出迷乱的光斑，抽噎着扯开衬衫的扣子，银色液体顺手而上，将他的手牢牢压在胸口，用极度色情的方式拂过小小的乳头，瘦削的腰肢——他现在看起来就和那个在舞台上搔首弄姿抚摸自己的脱衣舞男一模一样。

后穴的侵犯没有一刻停止，与此同时还有更多的流体涌了进去，他们在温暖的内壁上搜寻着，直到找到那个致命的点。“喔，据说这里可以让你更快乐。”Riot并不在意他流着泪拼命的摇头，“那我们应该试试看。”所有的触手狠狠地撞击了那一点，Carlton哭叫着挺起了腰，他甚至没有能控制一秒，瞬间便射了出来，白色的液体落到Riot银色的身体上瞬间便消失不见。高潮的余韵一波又一波冲来，将他击打在欲望的岸上。他的下体仍然痉挛着，然而被银色流体控制住的手还是缓慢的打开了皮带扣。

“你可以开始扭动了。”Riot听上去非常高兴。

Carlton控制不住的抽噎，任何一点摩擦都让他的下身又酸又痛。可是他还是像个妓女一样摇摆了起来。脆弱的眼角熟透一样的红，嘴唇肿胀不堪。科学家现在只想臣服于沉沦的欲望，没有什么道德制高点可以让他立足了，取悦一位君主是低等生命的至上荣光。他的手拂过紧贴大腿的衬衣夹，Riot还极具恶作剧精神的把它们反复扯开又弹回，在健康的小麦肤色上留下一道道红痕。手指抚摸上已经被完全浸湿的白色内裤，那里还因为不应期而蜷缩着，银色液体引导着他的手在上面反复蹂躏，“不、不行！”他哀叫着，感觉自己像是要被榨干，小腹抽搐不止，可那个地方还是再次立起来了。

“You are my little stripper.”

Riot凝视着人类意乱情迷的脸，那张原本只有冷淡和伪善的面容因为他的戏弄而变得无比鲜活，他还在Riot的触手之上挣扎扭动求饶，透明的泪水唾液混作一团把他搞得更脏。在Riot的星球并不存在这种关乎性爱的快感，然而此时此刻它和Carlton融为一体，疯狂的欲望在他们共同的身体流窜，这种美味让它有点欲罢不能。

“求求你······我真的不能······”不能这么快乐，后穴的疯狂还在继续，任由Carlton怎样尖叫祈求，那些东西仍然像是要钻进他脑中一样抽动。Riot银色的脑袋在他面前形成，被泪水模糊的眼睛已经看不清具体的样子，他只是凭本能抚上那可怖的牙齿和舌尖，“我、我是你的，怎样都可以······”他的呻吟里面是显而易见的迷恋和臣服。

Riot给他的嘉奖是更深的贯穿。他无法自控的绞紧后穴，用早已喊哑的喉咙喃喃啜泣。太硬了，太痛了，也太爽了。身体里都是Riot，全是Riot，或许这件事本身超过性爱，更让他为之发狂。最后的大力冲击像是在满足他对Riot无限的贪婪和欲望，每一次都顶在那个最为敏感的位置，把艳红的小口都榨出白色的泡沫。他哭泣着抓紧银色的流体，把自己迷乱的脸贴近共生体，在那个并不能称之为嘴的位置颤抖着贴上了自己的嘴唇。

“你永远是我的。Little stripper.”在他再一次被逼出高潮，昏厥过去之前，Riot用不容置喙的声音在他耳边轻轻宣布。


End file.
